1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical-electrical converting module and an optical fiber connector including the optical-electrical converting module.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors include active optical fiber connectors and passive optical fiber connectors. The active optical fiber connector has optical-electrical converting components but the passive optical fiber connector does not. The active optical fiber connector can only be coupled with an electronic device having an electric socket, the passive optical fiber connector can only be coupled with an electronic device having an optical socket. Thus, usage of either kind of optical fiber connector is limited.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector and an optical-electrical converting module to overcome the shortcomings mentioned above.